Sweep You Off Your Feet (though I'm not normal)
by FangedTyranny07
Summary: As they set off for their pokemon journey together, they unconsciously find themselves falling in love with each other. However, with a certain abnormality, will their relationship survive? And then there are those pesky rocket grunts...
1. Graduation Ceremonies Suck

**Hey guyz! I'm FangedTyranny07 your author, but refer to me as Fang, coz FangedTyranny07 is FAR too hard to say.**

**Jaws: It's not catchy either.**

**That's Jaws. He's a gible that is stuck in my mind. This is relative to Chia aka Sandy in Riley Sky and Pokemongirl14's SoA fanfics which are just that awesome. Go check them out!**

**Jaws: Now, stop free advertising and explain yourself.**

**Yes, yes. As about 10 people know, I've just started a fanfic called The Fire Ritual, and now I'm starting a new one!? Ok, I have writer's block on that so I thought I'd go and start a new one to keep things active. Don't worry, this won't stop so easily. This is sorta a modified version of something I had in my mind as a kid, so the start of the story's pretty much panned out.**

**Jaws: Whoa you dreamt up of weird romance stories when you were a kid?**

**Well I WAS a pretty weird kid. ****Read, review, and enjoy**** this more than Fire Ritual, coz that just plain sucked. I plan to delete it once I figure out how.**

**Jaws: Heck even I found it sucky.**

"Hey, super serious gal. What up?" Gold yawned. He had woken up to Crystal standing over him, which wasn't unusual. After all, they were roommates.

"Nothing, except that you forgot that the graduation's today and you overslept." Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Really? Aw crap meet me outside in 5 minutes!" Gold immediately woke up and went in the toilet.

_5 min later…_

"All right let's go!" Gold did a fist pump. "About time. Any idea on how to get there quick?" Crystal asked.

…

"You have got to be kidding me." Crystal facepalmed. Crystal took different classes than Gold, at different timings, so she never really went to the school grounds with him before despite being roomies.

"Well then let's run! Could do with the morning exercise." Gold stretched.

"But I can't run."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Then without warning, Gold scooped her up and ran all the way.

"GOLD!" Crystal blushed in every shade of red in existence and maybe about three more.

"What? You can't run. I can run. I can carry you. Problem solved!" Gold grinned.

"I am so gonna kill you for that."

"You gotta catch me first!"

"Damn you!"

"Nyeh! Oh look you can run you lied!"

"So what I wouldn't run if you made me!"

"But I just made you run." Gold pointed out.

"Arghhhhhhh!"

Okay. Gold was officially bored. All the graduation speeches were flying over his head. Why were there so many!? Ain't people got no time to prepare speeches? Even Crystal had begun to fidget.

"Hey, super serious gal. Not so serious now are you?"

Crystal's head immediately swiveled round to face him.

"Huh. You need a new nickname." She gave a skeptical look.

"How about Crys?" She made a face.

"Heh. Crys it is then." Gold smirked.

"Crys does not fit!"

"Sure it does. Heck, if it's that bad you can give me a nick too."

"Fine by me, T-Rex."

"T-Rex?"

"T-Rex."

"Whaddya mean by T-Rex!?"

As they bickered the graduation speeches came to an end. A few hours went by (random certs that belonged to no one) and the ceremony finally ended with an announcement.

"All graduates please visit Professor Elm in New Bark Town to receive your pokemon. Operates on a first come first serve basis." And with that, the hall erupted. (Ok, not literally!)

Gold snickered. As both he and Crystal lived in New Bark Town, they were sure to get the first pick. It didn't hurt to be best buds with the prof either.

"All right, let's head home…" Gold cracked his neck. Originally during the school term the students were only allowed to rent a random house nearby. Somehow, Crystal and Gold had ended up being roomies. Or housies, I don't know. Only in school holidays/when you had graduated could you move back home.

They changed into home clothes, packed their bags, moved out, paid the rent and started the journey back home.

Little did they know, something was waking within…

"GAROUGHHHHH!"

**Yay first chapter done, I feel awesome!**

**Jaws: You should probably sleep.**

**Its 10.22 pm only what's wrong.**

**Jaws: Ever hear 'the early bird catches the worm'?**

**Oh stop with those sayings, its holiday time! Time for an all nighter on Heartgold/Soulsilver! W00t! bring on da DS!**

**Jaws: This is gonna take a while. Do move on while I use certain methods to make our author sleep…**

***Jaws grabs a sledgehammer***

**AAAAAAAAAHHHH JAWS YOU CAN'T KILL ME WE JUST STARTED THIS**

**Jaws: Oh I can't, can I? *smirks***

**GOTTA RUNNNN NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON SEEYAAAAAAAAA**

***ecstatically plays DS while running***

**Jaws: COME BACK HEREEEEEEE**

**KABLOOIE!**


	2. Attacked! (already)

**Welcome back! Especially sorry for super long wait, I will make it up to you with an extra long chapter. Longer than normal, I mean. Maybe later, maybe now. Who knows? Not 10 page long though. That's insane! I was so late because –**

**Jaws: You were too lazy *shot***

***shrugs* Eh he'll be back. Onto the story! Read review and enjoy**

**Jaws: YOUR MOTHER!**

**What the heck Jaws.**

"GAROUGHHHH!"

"What was that…" Crystal looked around nervously. Gold just trudged on wordlessly.

Was the ground… shaking?

Yep. Definitely shaking. And the temperature seemed a lot higher. Crystal began to feel sorta woozy, and the ground had started to spin.

"No, I can't pass out here…" Crystal silently scolded herself. Gold was unusually silent. Finally, Crystal couldn't stand it.

"Gold. What's happening!? You're connected to this aren't you…"

Gold just grinned. Wait… there seemed to be some sadness in that grin? What the heck, man?

"Yeah. Connected to this. Definitely." He said in a bitter voice.

"Crys, whatever happens, stay away from this. It's a personal matter." Gold suddenly shot out.

Crystal was taken aback. She had never heard Gold speak in such a defensive way.

Then it came.

The tremors grew bigger, the eerie cries louder. Shrubbery burnt up in front of them, creating a clearing. The smell of flame in the air.

Where the forest had once been was…

A Groudon.

Crystal opened her mouth to scream. Gold closed it.

"No time for cheap talk. He's here. Remember Crys. Don't interfere."

With that, he charged head first towards the Groudon. He opened his mouth and – were those fangs? - leapt higher than his legs should have allowed.

Gold bit the Groudon. It snapped, and with a single claw, swiped him off. Crystal screamed. The Groudon turned to face her.

"Whoa whoa whoa. I'm your target, remember?" Gold jumped in front of Crystal, between her and the Groudon. His shirt was drenched with blood and he winced with each step. But he could still fight, and seemed to want to give it his all.

"T-REX!"

Gold stopped to glance at Crystal. That cost him. With one strike, he was knocked to the ground. Gold could no longer stand up.

He leaned to his side, and blasted water from his hand. The Groudon leapt as if stung, and with a few more blasts it retreated, howling. The earthquakes got smaller and smaller. The howls softer and softer.

The danger was over.

Crystal, remembering Gold had been knocked down, ran towards him. Gold quickly turned his body so that his side could not be seen. Crystal noticed this obvious action and slowly turned his body back, Gold too weak to retaliate.

She gasped at what she saw.

There was a huge gash on his side where the Groudon's claws had raked it, as deep as the bone. There, the bones had shattered. Gold was losing blood fast. He needed medical attention. Now.

"Pokecenter… Nearby…" Gold muttered. Crystal knew Gold was right. In the pokecenter you could at least get the materials.

But how to get there?

Crystal (somehow) got Gold to cling to her back and she supported him. Careful not to touch the wound, the only safe place was his waist. She slightly blushed as she held on to his waist, blood seeping into her shirt.

Crystal finally reached the nearby pokecenter, and there she got the bandages and stuff. When she cleaned the wound, Gold winced, and when applying the ointment he actually yelled. Despite having already cleaned the wound, her hands immersed in a pool of blood, like trying to stem a flood. Blood just kept pouring out. Eventually, he lost so much blood it stopped pouring out for awhile, where Crystal took the opportunity to bandage up the wound. Without proper equipment, no sort of blood donation could take place. Gold would just have to live with a few litres of blood less.

Gold was ordered to stay in bed until the wound stopped bleeding so much. Crystal took it as an opportunity to confront him.

"So. Explanations."

"Ah yes explanations. Where to start…"

"Like why it was a personal matter?" Crystal prompted.

Gold just sighed.

"That Groudon… Is my brother."

"What!?"

"Dedicated to chaos. Darkness. They promised him the entire world handed to him on a silver platter, and voila – one instant Groudon brother. He destroyed a forest with ease. Drunk with power, he rampaged our home. Killed our mom."

Crystal was aghast at this knowledge.

"What about you?"

"Me and my dad escaped. He swore to kill us."

"Your dad got killed too?"

"Yeah… But not by Groudon. In a, well, _different_ way." Gold began to fidget. Crystal sensed they were in dangerous waters, and decided not to press on but to change the subject.

"Then the water from your hand."

"Yeah well… This takes a demonstration. You ever notice I never took off my hat?"

Crystal had noticed. Gold didn't even take it off when he went to sleep. When she asked about it, Gold would just feint deaf until the subject changed.

"Well, here's why." He took a deep breath, and took off his hat.

From his spiky, messy, jet black hair sprouted two long evee ears. Gold opened his mouth. Just as she thought during the fight – fangs.

"Ok. Here's the big one." He morphed into an evee, complete with fluffy mane and tail. There was a messy tuft of evee hair that resembled Gold's fringe.

"Gold… You're a Pokemorph…" Pokemorphs were humans that could change into a certain pokemon by will. Gold bowed his evee head.

"Yeah… And there's a family trait… I can turn into the pokemon's evolutions too. Normally this wouldn't be so big, but since I'm an evee, I can turn into all 7 eveelutions."

Crystal took a while to process all this new info.

"So…" Crystal started.

"I can access all powers of all 7 eveelutions, which enabled me to use my vaporeon forme to spray water." Gold completed.

"Wow. Hang on. I've got one more question."

"Shoot away."

"What was your brother's name?"

Gold sighed.

"His name was Randy."

Crystal's jaw clenched. She knew _that_ name.

**That wraps it up people! Next chapter coming (hopefully) soon! I HATE**

**Jaws: YOUR MOTHER**

**SHUT UP IT AIN'T FUNNY NO MORE! I meant my stupid holiday homework. **

**Crystal: I am wondering, though. How'd you make the water blast from his hand?**

**A Spiderman glove toy with water inside. We painted it.**

**Gold: So now I've gotta walk around with a Spiderman glove.**

**Not one, TWO! We've also modified them so you can shoot out fire and lightning too.**

**Crystal: Oh boy. What did you do. You gave Gold a freaking weapon.**

**Not one, TWO! Don't worry about it right now, all he can shoot is water. You'll need to worry when I cook up an act where he has to shoot fire or lightning.**

**Crystal: … I'm outta here. *levitates out of the scene***

**Well, it only took 2 chapters to freak her out. Oh well. Seeya next time! I TRY TO UPDATE REALLY**

**Jaws: JUST THAT YOU'RE TOO LAZY! *gets bazooka'd***


	3. APOLOGIES EVARYWHERE READ THIS OR WE DIE

**SO SORRY FOR DELAYING SO MUCH****  
****I have been banned from the computer so even to put this up I have to sneak up to the computer. I AM RISKING LIFE AND LIMB****  
****So anyway this is on hiatus until I am no longer banned. SO SORRY******

**In the meantime, I wouldn't mind doing some sidetracking. If you comment (I check my email on the IPad) and give a particular Pokemon shipping, I can do a few in my notebook and type it out when I get back on the computer. Oneshot or series, it's your call.******

**Only one request.******

**NO BOY X BOY OR POKEMON SHIPPINGS (eg. Preciousmetal, Pikachu x ketchup)**

**Oh, and nothing anime related. Thanks.******

**The rest are fine. THX A LOT I LOVE U GUYS******

**Jaws: IF YA DUN COMMENT I SHALL BLAST YOUUUU******

**HOW DID YOU GET OUT OF THE TOILET BOWL GO BACK IN******

**Jaws: NEVERRRRRRRRRRRR******

**BRB DYING**


	4. Loony Trainers with Loony Starters

**Welcome back! Today, preeeeeeeesenting… Jaws the Amazing Gible!**

**Today there shall be no fanfic but instead you get to see Jaws tap dance!**

…

**JAWS GIVE ME BACK THE AUTHOR MIC YOUR TAP DANCING IS TERRIBLE**

**Jaws: Hmph. It would have been better if you gave me a cameo.**

**Well actually a pokemon named after you is coming out in the next chapter. Is that counted?**

**Jaws: No. But you CAN let me tap dance. That's counted.**

**HELL NO. I WON'T LET MY READERS SUFFER**

**Jaws: Party pooper. Can I say 'Read review enjoy'?**

**No. you will botch it up somehow.**

**Jaws: Pfft. You know me too well.**

**Naturally. Read, review and enjoy!**

**Jaws: HEY READERS I DID TRICK YOU FOR A MILLISECOND, RIGHT? RIGHT?**

**SHUT UP**

The next day, Gold was deemed travel worthy (thanks to espeon's recover) and so they continued their merry journey.

They got to New Bark Town with no more problems. With a new shirt covering the bandages, to an outsider there seemed that nothing was wrong. (Don't ask where the new shirt came from. I DON'T KNOW.) Without a second's delay, they arrived at the lab.

"Hey, prof! Anything else left for us to take?" Gold cheerfully greeted the professor.

"Yeah, here's a chikorita and a cyndaquil. Fight it out among yourselves." The professor grinned maniacally.

Apparently, Gold's personality had rubbed off on the professor. Crystal groaned. That was the last thing they needed, a professor as loony as Gold.

"DIBS ON THE CYNDAQUIL!" Gold whooped. He let it out of the ball. "Your name's Sonik!"

"YEAH! SONIK THE CYNDAQUIL IS GONNA RULE THIS WORLD!" The cyndaquil christened Sonik jumped around like a hyper sugar high, well, cyndaquil.

Correction. THAT was the last thing they needed. A pokemon as loony as Gold. Greeeaaat. This was gonna be a fun trip.

The chikorita tagged Sonik. "YOU'RE IT!"

"HEY!"

The duo chased each other around in circles.

"Okay. Your name's Star." Crystal decided.

The chikorita skidded to a stop on the smooth lab floor. "I don't mind!" she said happily. (Yeah. Star's a girl and Sonik's a boy.)

"You're it! WHOAAAAA!" Sonik stretched out to tag Star, missed, and crashed into the lab wall.

"AM NOT!" She called back. There was a sickening crunch sound as the head and the wall made contact. Crystal stared at the Sonik shaped hole in the wall.

"Oh I wouldn't worry. He's done that millions of times. He was born with brain damage after all." Star assured her.

"I DO NOT HAVE BRAIN DAMAGE!"

"DO TOO!" Star yelled back.

"SHUT UP!"

Gold shrugged, returned Sonik to his pokeball and they exited the lab, leaving Professor Elm with the neighbours to explain away their identically shaped Sonik holes in their walls.

"Let's go home!" Sonik was latched onto Gold's back. "I wanna see your house! Labs are really boring, ya know? We once went to Elm's house, and I peed on his apparently 'ancestral' carpet. For some reason we never went back. What does 'ancestral' mean?"

Gold laughed. "Seeya in the morning, Crys!" He waved as they went separate ways.

_The next morning…_

"Uhh…?" Gold woke up on his bed, to find his breakfast on his desk. That was strange, Uncle Samuel couldn't climb up stairs. He was in a freaking wheelchair. Unless they had installed an elevator overnight, there was no way that Sammy Senior could've gotten up here. He changed and ate breakfast then headed downstairs.

Nope, no elevator was installed. Oh well.

"Hey, Sammy. You brought the breakfast up how? It even tasted edible today." Gold asked. Sam Senior chuckled.

"It wasn't even me who made it. It was your girlfriend Crystal. You know the one." He shot Gold a wink.

"WHAT THE # $#% ARE YA TALKIN'!? SHE AIN'T MY GIRLFRIEND AND YOU KNOW THAT!" Gold yelled.

"But she should. Ain't life told you yet that guys must have strong women with you? She's in the toilet, go thank her or something. I'm off to water the lawn." With that, he morphed into a crippled dewgong.

Yeah, macho, I know.

"HEY HEY! YOUS AWAKE! WHATCHU DOING? CRYS AND STAR ARE OVER, YA KNOW? AND FOR YOUR INFO, THERE'S A FREAKING DEWGONG IN THE GARDEN BARFING UP WATER!" Sonik hopped in front. Obviously sugar high.

"First, yeah I know. Second, the freaking dewgong in the garden barfing up water is my freaking uncle in the garden barfing up water. And third, DID I LEAVE THE FRIDGE CONTAINING SODAS OPEN _AGAIN_?"

"First, darn it. Second, awesome. Third, DUH!" Sonik whooped.

Gold facepalmed. Wonderful. C'mon people, let's set off on an adventure with sugar high cyndaquils! Sure. It's gonna be SO MUCH FREAKIN FUN!

Not.

"Forget it. Where's Star?"

"In your closet."

"In my – FREAKING CLOSET!?"

"Sure. Why ever not."

"AAAARRGGGHHH! Nevermind, just tell her to thank Crys for the food, coz she ain't lookin like she's coming out anytime soon."

"ON IT, SIR!" And he zoomed off the way only sugar high cyndaquils can. Using their back fire as booster rockets. Oh well.

"Hey Crys." Star walked in the toilet.

"Yeah?"

"Gold's up. He thanks you for the 'sparkling flaming poop'."

"Wait… WHAT!?"

"This might answer your question. Sonik had an epic secret party on pure soda and he was the messenger. Probably meant breakfast."

Yeah. That made a lot more sense.

"Well, since he's finally up, we should get going!" She stood up, and opened the door.

On the way down, she looked through a nearby window.

"Wait a minute-"

"Oh, that's Gold's uncle Sammy." Star glanced at what she was staring at.

Crystal decided to shut up.

"About time! I was just about to leave without you! Come on!" Gold stood at the bottom of the staircase.

Yeah right.

"Aw yeah? Race ya downstairs!" Crystal zoomed off.

"Goddammit Crys!" Gold raced behind her.

**JAWS U R GROUNDED. Huzzah. I uploaded another. Okay, I get it. You don't want me to sidetrack. I get it.**

**Sonik: Anyone would've known. What kinda writer are you, going on a hiatus after 2 chapters.**

**I GET IT!**

**Sonik: even Shadowsnivy's Thunder and Ice fanfic didn't have a hiatus. He just uploaded really slowly.**

**Yeah, yeah. That fanfic isn't bad tho. That's why we know, innit? Ok, my hiatus isn't called off, but I'll still be uploading. I'll steal the internet when I can. Okay? Don't kill me.**

**Sonik: they probably will.**

**DON'T KEEL MEEEEE ok that'll do it.**

**Sonik: Ya think?**


End file.
